The present invention generally relates to communication systems, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for generating a multiplexed communication signal in a wireless communication system.
Wireless communication systems have continued to evolve and have become an essential component of modem society. Wireless communication systems provide numerous applications such as worldwide television, communications to remote areas, wide area data networks, global personal communications to hand-held portable telephones, broadband voice, video, and data. As the number of applications has increased and the number of users using the applications has increased, processes have been developed to accommodate the increased application and users.
One such process that has been developed to accommodate the increase in the number of applications and users is multiplexing. The process of multiplexing allows multiple signals to be sent on a single channel, and many forms of multiplexing have been developed to generate a multiplexed communication signal, including, but not limited to time multiplexing, frequency multiplexing, space multiplexing (e.g., Frequency-Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time-Division Multiplexing (TDM), Space-Division Multiplexing (SDM), Orthogonal Frequency Multiplexing (OFM), Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA) multiplexing, Wideband CDMA (WCDMA) multiplexing, Time-Division Multiple Access multiplexing, Orthogonal Frequency Multiple Access (OFMA) multiplexing, and Frequency Division Multiple Access multiplexing (FDMA)). While multiplexing has increased the number of signals that can be sent on a single channel to accommodate numerous applications and users, other apparatus and processes are continually sought to improve the multiplexed communication signal generated by the foregoing and other multiplexing schemes, such as minimizing the bandwidth for a signal while maintaining a desired dynamic range.
In view of the foregoing, it should be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide apparatus for generating a multiplexed communication signal in order to minimize the bandwidth of individual signals of the multiplexed communication signal while preserving a desired dynamic range. In addition, it should be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide methods for generating a multiplexed communication signal in order to minimize the bandwidth of individual signals of the multiplexed communication signal while preserving a desired dynamic range. Furthermore, additional desirable features will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the drawings, foregoing background of the invention, following detailed description of a preferred exemplary embodiment and appended claims.